A Letter to No One
by a1y-puff
Summary: Dedicated to La Fuego who has recently resigned from writing for the fandom. - "It’s just that I kind of feel detached from the world. Like I’m only watching it spinning from a TV screen."


**Title:** A Letter to No One  
**Author:** a1y-puff  
**Fandom:** Prince of Tennis  
**Characters: **Tezuka, Fuji, mention of the rest of the team.  
**Genre:** Umm… General/Angst?

**Rating:** G  
**Summary:** "It's just that I kind of feel detached from the world. Like I'm only watching it spinning from a TV screen."

**Word Count: **876

**Warning: **Umm surprise? But maybe not really. Unbetaed, a bit random.

**Disclaimer:** I OWN IT!! *gets sued* Er… no, I do NOT own Prince of Tennis.

**A/N: **The idea hit me suddenly and I wrote this under twenty minutes, I did re-check it, but there might still be some mistakes. A bit inspired by **"Hoshi no Koe"** _(Voices of a Distant Star) _a 25-minute anime by Makoto Shinkai. Reviews would be much loved, thanks and enjoy!

_Dedicated to my dear 'Tezuka', __**La Fuego**__, one of the best Tezuka/Fuji author I've ever known who has recently decided to resign from writing for the fandom. I love you and your writings, Rei-san! I truly hope someday you will come back and write for TeniPuri again!_

* * *

**- A LETTER TO NO ONE -**

* * *

**  
**

Ne, Tezuka…

How are you doing over there? I'm fine here. I'm a freelance photographer now, and I've gotten busier these days. One of my works was featured in a famous magazine not too long ago, and I've been getting orders ever since. Sometimes, I even have to turn some of them down. Yes, I guess I'm that famous now. Aren't you proud of me?

By the way, your dear junior, Echizen, has finally conquered the Grand Slam. We really were surprised when we watched him on TV. Ah, by 'we', I mean the old team. We kinda had a reunion that day just to watch Echizen's match together. After all, he's our Ochibi, right? That ochibi is now all grown and actually be a tennis star. A world star. Can you believe it? Even now, we still feel the time he scored his last ball… it felt really surreal, but it was real. It is real. He is the champion now, Tezuka.

This might sound weird, but I kinda feel like a daddy who is proud of his son. Haha, I could just imagine you frowning at me, you know.

Speaking of which, everyone else is fine too. We still play tennis from time to time, so don't worry about us going out of shape. Inui is still a data freak, though it really supports his current job (no, don't ask me what his job is. Believe me, you don't want to know). Kaidoh is now coaching Seigaku, and he seems to get along with the kids. Quite surprising, eh? Taka-san has his first born son two months ago and is very proud of him. His son's name is 'Mitsuya' by the way. Yes, he's named after you, aren't you happy? Momo is getting married to Tachibana An, as you might have expected. And no, he didn't kill Kamio-kun for that, don't worry. Kamio-kun has given up like a year ago.

Oh, Eiji and Oishi have finally come out of the closet last month. It caused quite uproar in Oishi's family, but Eiji's weren't that surprised. I always knew his sisters know about them ever since we were in high school and they started dating. Woman's intuition can't be underestimated ne? But well, I think it went on well. I mean, yes, Oishi's father still refuses to talk to him, but that is the most he can do anyway. Oishi's too old to be disowned, don't you think? He's a grown man, he can take care of himself. He even moved in with Eiji. Oishi's still not too comfortable about the situation with his family, but it was his decision. He knew of the risk. Eiji told me he's trying his best to lighten up the atmosphere at home, that at least he wants to provide a 'home' that Oishi can always come back to.

He is, and will always be, Oishi's home.

I'm so proud of him, you know. Eiji has grown a lot more matured now. Well I guess it's about time. He's like 25 now, haha… But still, I'm proud of him. Don't you?

Oh, and before you ask, I'm still single now. I just can't seem to find the right person, and I don't want to go into a relationship half-heartedly. It won't do anyone good, ne? And don't accuse me of being picky. It's all your fault, after all. You set a high standard for me, you know.

Ne, Tezuka… how long has it been since you've been gone? Three years, I suppose? Ever since your departure, nothing much has changed around here. Well, except for what I've mentioned above, the world is still just the same. The sun is still rising in the east (well, I would be _very _worried if it starts to rise in the west, or maybe even South, ne?), and people still come and go in my life.

The world is still moving, but at times, I feel like my time has stopped.

No, I'm not feeling suicidal or something. I would never. It's just that I kind of feel detached from the world. Like I'm only watching it spinning from a TV screen. Like there's an invisible wall that separates me from the rest of the world. It's like there's only 'me' and 'them'. There's never an 'us'.

You probably would have raised an eyebrow at me if you were here, ne?

But you know what? I've begun to notice little things. You know, like the scent of cherry blossom at spring, the shimmering blue summer sky, the sound of the rain hitting the grounds, the feel of snow melting against my skin… those little things that I used to barely pay attention to, are now the ones that remind me that I'm still here, on earth, still a part of this world.

You must think I'm being melancholic, ne? Well maybe I am.

Because I miss you. Do you?

You know, I'm wondering at myself why I 'm even writing this letter when I have no idea how it could ever reach you.

Ne, Tezuka…

I wonder if I burn this letter and scatter the ashes from the top of Mt. Fuji, it would reach you up there in heaven.

.

Love,

Fuji Shuusuke.

* * *


End file.
